1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and/or systems and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held, electromechanical surgical devices and/or systems for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and disposable or single use loading units. The loading units are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of, while the handle assembly is sterilized or autoclaved for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices include complex drive components that utilize a variety of user interfaces that accept user inputs (e.g., controls) for controlling the devices as well as provide feedback to the user, typically via a sequence of lights or the like (i.e., LED's). However, due to the use of autoclaving to sterilize these electromechanical surgical devices, many traditional communication methods are not useable or integrated into the electromechanical surgical devices, namely, LCD screens, speakers, etc.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems having improved user interfaces.